A photolithograph process is one of most important processes in a semiconductor manufacturing process. Precision and accuracy of the photolithograph process play a very important role on the size, precision and yield of a manufactured chip or substrate. A general photolithograph manufacturing process includes placing an object to be exposed on a carrying platform; placing a mask above the object to be exposed; and exposing the object to be exposed by the mask.